


A Walk In The Park

by DJRoomba



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, ITS JUST A REALLY SAPPY DATE, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRoomba/pseuds/DJRoomba
Summary: Peggy has been waiting for a while for Lafayette to call her back after Alex's party, and today is the day he finally comes around to take her on a date!





	A Walk In The Park

“I wonder what’s taking him so long?” Peggy said out loud to no one in particular as she lay on her bed. It was a full three days since Lafayette they agreed to go on a date. She thought it was going to be right away but since then? Silence. 

They met at Alexander’s birthday party only a few days earlier. Introduced by mutual friends, they danced the night away and quickly agreed they need to see each other again, exchanged numbers, and danced until very tired Eliza kicked them both out and ordered them to get some sleep. 

“Maybe I should just call him myself.” Just as she was about to grab her phone to call, it gave a ring that made her heart jump into her stomach. It was him. 

“Hey Peggy! :) Are you free right now?” the text read. 

“Keep it cool, Peggy. You can do this. You got this,” she kept reassuring herself. “It’s only a text, right? He’s only a person. Just answer him!”

“Right now?? Yeah! What’s up?” she sent back, trying to keep it as cool as possible. Was he finally going to take her on their date?

“Why don’t you take a look outside, then?” he shot back faster than the speed of light. 

Peggy rushed to her window and looked down at the street. There he was standing down at the curb carrying a single rose, a picnic basket and a smile that made her heart melt. Faster than she ever thought possible, she changed out of her PJs and ran down the stairs to meet him. 

He smiles and takes her arm, “Your chariot awaits, my lovely Peggy.” He hailed a taxi, led her inside and told the driver to take them to Central Park. “In this day and age,” he confessed, “this is the closest thing to a chariot I could get.” After letting out a nervous laugh. 

“It's perfect. Don’t worry about it one bit.” Peggy reassured him. “You had me nervous for a bit, I was beginning to think you forgot about me.”

“Oh, just you wait. Today took a lot of planning and I had to make it just right. You’ll understand why in a minute.” The rest of the cab ride over was spent halfway between excited jitters and utter disbelief. Finally, the day was here and they would have the best date ever. 

After they arrived, Peggy looked around, almost confused. “Where are we? I’ve never been to this part of the park before.”

“Oh don’t worry. I have a very special spot all ready for us.” Lafayette took Peggy by her hand and led her into the park, past trees, past the people, far into a part of the park where Peggy had ever been before.

“Are you sure you know where you’re go—“

“I know exactly where we’re going. And… here we are!” Lafayette said with some theatrics. As they entered a clearing, Peggy was greeted by the sight of one of the most beautiful places she had ever witnessed. On the grassy clearing between the towering Oak trees was a small blanket laid out with all types of food, pies and even a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses to share between them. In front of them was a sparkling lake, full of ducks, swans and plenty of other wildlife.

“I know how to pick a good spot, don’t I?” he said with a slight grin.

The only thing Peggy could manage to say for a few seconds was a stammering that could roughly be translated as “ohmygoshthisisamazingthankyousomuchhowdidyouevendothisthisisamazingiloveitthankyousosomuch” She couldn’t very well be described as speechless, but at the same time couldn’t possibly be described as coherent either. 

“I think I should take that as a yes?” Lafayette asked hesitantly.

“Ohmygod. You did all of this for me? I can’t believe it!”

“All that and more, just you wait. Do you want to feed the ducks first? Or eat?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Peggy said playfully, “I think those ducks look pretty hungry… I think we should feed them. Don’t you?” 

Lafayette ran over to the picnic basket and pulled out, what else but a baguette, snapped it in two and handed half to Peggy. The man was French after all.

“Ok, here’s what we’re gonna do.” he explained, “We each get a loaf and whoever can get the most ducks around them by then end, wins! Ready, set, GO!” 

Furiously, they both set out breaking up their bread to throw and Peggy starts quacking loudly at all the ducks that waddled towards her. Immediately, Lafayette throws all the bread he could muster right at Peggy’s feet. On cue, all the ducks quack up a storm and start to swarm her.

“You win! I crown you the Queen of Ducks!” Lafayette yelled over all the quacking. The only reply was laughter and screaming as the ducks hounded her for more bread. “I’ll save you!”

Wading through the sea of ducks, Lafayette made his way over to his newly crowned Queen to rescue her from the throng of her subjects now enjoying their feast. She was a good and gracious queen. He scooped her up and carried her through the sea of ducks in his arms. Peggy gazed into the eyes of her rescuer and blushed. 

“Th-thank you.” She stammered, her face getting redder by the second. “You’re too kind.” The only thing she could think of was how strong his arms were, and the ever so charming smile he flashed. Not even knowing it was possible, she somehow got even redder. 

“Anytime, my queen.” said Lafayette. 

Both of them, speechless, just stared into each other for a minute, not saying a word. 

“Uhm…”

“Yes?”

“You can put me down now, I think.”

It was Lafayette’s turn to blush now. 

“So… how about we crack out that lunch, huh?” he managed to stammer out. He was fidgeting with the buttons on his coat. 

“That sounds… nice.” was the sweetly laced reply. “So, what a handsome French boy like you doing out here in America?” The only answer was a turned back and the rummaging of the picnic basket. 

Lafayette turned back around, arms full of bread, wine, and cheese and loudly declared “I have! The Lunch!” The smile that beamed on his face was more than enough to let Peggy forget all about the missed question.

“So… Lafayette.” asked Peggy.

“Hm?”

“I was asking, what’s a cute guy like you doing all the way here in America?”

“Oh my!” said Lafayette. “Mademoiselle, you are too kind. I come to America for mostly two reasons: some business and some pleasure. And might I say, I’m making well on the second reason, making the company of such a beautiful woman as yourself.” With that, he reached for her hand, gingerly brought it to her hand, and gave her a kiss. As if it was possible for her to go any redder, Peggy’s face deepened by several shades. 

“Well, I couldn’t have imagined this morning that my day would consist of being taken on the best date I’ve been on in my life and suddenly charmed by the most dashing man I’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

And like that, they went back and forth, both of them trying to outdo the last complement with an even bigger one. 

“Well…” started Lafayette, “Your eyes are the objects of dreams, and I could get lost in them all day.”

“Well…” retorted Peggy “Never in my life have I ever seen a man with such a large forearm as you!”

“Well! I swear I’m not drunk, but I am just so intoxicated by you right now.”

“Was your Dad a boxer? Because I could swear that you’re a knockout!”

"Was your father a thief? ‘Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes.”

“Oh my god” was the only reply. “That’s so corny.” And together they both broke out into howling laughter. 

Suddenly, Lafayette lunged over the picnic blanket, grabbed Peggy’s face and gave her a kiss. He knocked over the wine glass. Neither of them cared. 

At first, Peggy was startled, but then it quickly turned into the greatest thing in the world and slowly turned into the only thing in the world. 

Lafayette pulled away. “Sorry. I’ve… uh. Been wanting to do that for a long time.” 

“N-no. It’s great! No problems here. Nope. By all means, go right ahead.” And together they kissed again. A duck quacked behind them.

One of Peggy’s loyal subjects broke them both out of their love-drunk stupor. Lafayette stood up first and offered her his hand. 

“Shall we go for a walk, my darling Pegs?” 

“Oh sure thing, my Laffy Taffy.” 

Laffy Taffy grinned and told her that he liked his new nickname very much. 

Through the park they strolled, under trees and over bridges. Lafayette impressing Peggy with his ability to name every bird that they found and Peggy being equally impressive ability to skip stones. 

For hours they walked and talked, completely losing track of the time, only enjoying each other’s company. Their hands never let go of each other. As the long day hours blended into a cool evening sunset, Lafayette walked Peggy home and stopped on the top of her stoop. 

Close together on this tiny stoop, Lafayette gave her a hug, said a quick goodbye and then walked away to leave. She was confused and slightly disappointed but started to walk inside away.

“Hey.” Lafayette called. Peggy turned to look. He ran up and gave biggest kiss of the night. Peggy swooned. “I’ll call you again soon, ok?”

“OKTHANKYOUSOMUCHTHISWASGREATANOTHERONEYESBYE.” And the door slammed. As soon as the door closed, Peggy slid down the door trying to get the hearts out of her eyes. She was getting that second date.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a fan fic, so I guess I wasn't really expecting it to be that good... BUT ANYWAY. I like this. I wanna write more.


End file.
